


All in the Best Possible Taste

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Adam Adamant Lives!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: Georgie's been posing for a book of less-than-demure pictures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by learning that Juliet Harmer had posed for [Birds of Britain](https://www.snapgalleries.com/portfolio-items/birds-of-britain/), a coffee-table book which sought to "celebrate the ladies who were key movers on the London scene". And for 'celebrate', read 'photograph them not necessarily wearing many clothes.' At the time of writing, copies of the [Juliet Harmer picture](https://www.snapgalleries.com/product/john-d-green-juliet-harmer/) are available for a mere £1500 each.

"Has he seen it?" Georgie asked, casually. 

Simms didn't look up from transferring cupcakes and other delicacies from their patty-pans to a pyramidal rack. "Has he not, miss. And I'm sure you can guess his opinion." 

"I know, he thinks we were all being terribly immoral." 

"It is Mr Adamant's opinion that the photographic gentleman was taking advantage of your innocent natures. Though he says he's spoken to you in the past about letting yourself be paraded like livestock." 

"It's nothing like that," Georgie said. 

"And of course all the young men who bought the book did so for the articles." Simms placed a Chelsea bun on the top deck of the rack, and stood back to admire his work. 

"It's the latest must-have for the smart,  
"Girlie pictures that show every part.  
"The righteous tut,  
"And say that it's smut,  
"But at that price — it's got to be art." 

"You should try putting some of those in a book," Georgie said. 

"I think, miss, we've had quite enough books round here to be going on with." 

"You just think you couldn't possibly get as many sales as my one. By the way, were you thinking of a different ending for the last line?" 

Simms gave her a look of bland puzzlement. "What other ending could I possibly have been thinking of?" 

"I really haven't any idea," Georgie said, reaching over to the rack and picking up a jam tart.


End file.
